underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleaners
The Cleaners, also known as the Cleaner Corps"Although a veteran in the Cleaner Corps, with six years of experience in the field, Hapka found himself unusually on edge." ~''Underworld: Evolution'' novelization, chapter 21, were a secret society of mortals determined to conceal the existence of the Immortal species from the rest of humanity. Founded, funded and directed by the immortal Alexander Corvinus, the secret paramilitary organization had, throughout the centuries, worked to keep the conflict between the Immortal factions contained, and to confiscate and erase any evidence of the existence of the Vampire/Lycan blood feud. In Underworld: Evolution, the Cleaners were seen operating out of a refitted naval frigate christened the Sancta Helena, outfitted with the latest state-of-the-art technologies, and were seen dressed entirely in black at all times. No badges or other insignia betray their identities. Their commander was a man named Samuel. Background First founded by Alexander at some unknown point during the Middle Ages"The black and white etching depicted a time of war and plague. Mounted soldiers, clad in the armour of the Middle Ages, rode past a mass grave that held a jumble of lovingly detailed skeletons. Scythe in hand, the Angel of Death hovered over the morbid scene, but Selene was more interested in the unique crest that adorned the shields of the armored soldiers. The crest incorporated an ornate letter 'C' that reminded Selene of the stylized letters emblazoned on the Elders' tombs. 'C' for... Corvinus." ~ Underworld: Evolution novelization, chapter 16, the Cleaners were formed in order to help him to keep the conflict between the Vampires and the first-generation Werewolves from getting out of hand, as well as to hide the existence of Immortals from the attentions of humanity. It is possible that Alexander's original army may have later become the forerunners of what would become the Cleaners, however, this has never been proven. The ''Underworld: Evolution'' novelization states that the Vampire higher-ups are aware of the Cleaners, however, the Vampire Elders discourage any questions about the organization. In modern times, the Cleaners researchers are recruited from most of the world's major intelligence services, including the CIA, MI6, and Mossad. Some hail from the worlds of organized crime and the international computer-hacker community for the best talent available. This usually involves faking the deaths of new recruits, so that they become anonymous and untraceable. ''Underworld'' Though the Cleaners are not mentioned in the first movie, it is implied that they cleaned up the aftereffects of each battle between the Lycans and Vampires. ''Underworld: Evolution'' The Cleaners, led by Samuel, go to the Lycan Den under Alexander's orders and bag the bodies of the dead Vampires and Lycans, in particular the body of Viktor, one of the Vampire Elders brought down by Selene. They return to Alexander's ship with the bodies of two of the Vampire Elders, Viktor and Amelia, and that of the Lycan leader named Lucian. After a group of Hungarian police officers find one of the Vampire safe houses, the Cleaners knock the men out and blow up the safe house, insuring no one can corroborate the officer's stories. Later, the Cleaners return to the ship to find Alexander has been badly injured by his son, Marcus Corvinus. They retrieve Selene and Michael Corvin body then leave with them, in an attempt to stop Marcus from releasing his twin brother William, a destructive Werewolf who turns everyone he kills. Once in the dungeon where William is imprisoned, they discover Marcus has already released him and the men begin to fall to William one by one. After a short spate of fighting, only two Cleaners are left, one of them being Samuel. They regroup with Selene, but William attacks and kills both remaining Cleaners. The Cleaners then arise as Werewolves, infected by William's strain. They outnumbered Selene, initially overtaking her, but are slaughtered when the Hybrid, Michael awakens and comes to her aid. With the death of Alexander, what was left of the organization was likely disbanded, and without their interventions on the war, this quickly made humanity aware of the existence of the immortals species, which led to the Purges, as a way not to only contain but to exterminate the Vampires and Lycans kinds alike. Known Members * Alexander Corvinus † * Samuel † * Colin Langely † * Karl Hapka † * Levin † * Greenway † * Parks † * Lynx Pilot † * Lynx Gunner † * French Cleaner Trivia * In the novelization of Underworld, Hungarian police and forensic examiners process the crime scene at the subway station where a shootout between Vampires and Lycans had recently occurred. This is changed in Evolution, which shows that the Cleaners were the ones to clean up the scene of the gun battle. It is possible that normal investigators arrived first, but were then chased away by the Cleaners after Michael left the scene. * When Marcus storms the Sancta Helena to obtain the keys to William's prison, he is shown mowing his way through the Cleaners stationed on board the ship. In contrast to this, the novelization depicts Alexander ordering his men to flee the ship as Selene fights Marcus."Excited voices shouted up above. Racing footsteps pounded across the pier, as though the ''Sancta Helena was being abandoned en mass. Selene did her best to tune out the distracting noises, trying to listen for the flutter of bat-wings instead." ~ ''Underworld: Evolution novelization, chapter 18"The carved goddess upon the wall was the sole witness to their reunion. In hopes of sparing their lives, Corvinus had ordered the ship's staff and guards to evacuate the vessel. What transpired now was between him and Marcus alone." ~ Underworld: Evolution novelization, chapter 19. References fr:Nettoyeurs Category:Organizations Category:Evolution characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Human